tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Guard
Thomas and the Guard, retitled Thomas and the Conductor for American releases, is the eleventh episode of the first season. It aired in the Shining Time Station episodes Faith, Hope and Anxiety in 1989 and Fortune Teller Schemer in 1993. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine is enjoying his new life running the branch line, of which he is very proud and considers the most important part of the railway. His 2 coaches, Annie and Clarabel, agree with him. Thomas loves them both very much, although they are both old and need new paint. When taking trains, Annie can only take passengers. But Clarabel takes passengers, baggage and the guard. Thomas and his coaches often sing to each other while taking trains and journeys often proceed smoothly. Annie and Clarabel know how important pleasing the Fat Controller is to Thomas and whenever he is angry, he is not angry at them. One day, Thomas impatiently waits at the station for Henry who is running late so he can pick up passengers. Eventually Henry feebly arrives, complaining that his system is out of order. As far as Thomas is concerned, Henry's only problem is his own laziness. Thomas, desperate to leave, dashes out of the station as soon as the guard blows the whistle. But Thomas goes so fast he does not give the guard time to get aboard, leaving him behind. The guard waves his red flag, but it is no use and Thomas is well on his way and out of the station. Thomas sings to his coaches as usual, but Clarabel does not sing as she is sad that her guard has been left behind. Annie tries to tell Thomas that they haven't got a guard aboard, but Thomas is in too big of a hurry and does not listen. The two coaches try to apply their brakes, but they cannot without a guard. Eventually Thomas stops when he reaches a red signal. He and his crew wait for the guard to find out what is the matter, but of course he was left behind, and only Annie and Clarabel know that. Finally, they cry that he has been left behind. Soon the passengers notice the guard running down the tracks, trying to catch up to Thomas. He is very hot, so he has a drink to cool down and tells everyone what happened. Thomas apologizes for the incident, but the guard assures Thomas it was not his fault. The signal drops and Thomas and his crew proceed the trip. With the guard back aboard, both Thomas and his coaches feel reinvigorated and manage to reach the end of the line in record time. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Annie and Clarabel * The Guard * Bertie (pre-filmed footage cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Dryaw * The Windmill * Elsbridge * Elsbridge Viaduct * Ffarquhar * Terence's Field * River Els * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * The Main Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Pre-filmed footage from Thomas and Bertie and Thomas Goes Fishing, stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train, and mirrored stock footage from Thomas' Train is used. Footage from the former was not cut properly, as Bertie can be seen for a split second in the top-left corner after Thomas, Annie and Clarabel enter the tunnel. * The shots of Thomas passing under the bridge before entering the tunnel and arriving at Ffarquhar station were used for the Classic Series' opening credits. * This is the first episode where the outro music is not used during the ending. * George Carlin's narration of this episode has been broadcasted on television, but has never been released on VHS or DVD. For a limited time in 2009 on iTunes, however, it is currently available for digital download from Amazon in Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1. * Henry being feeble is a foreshadowing of the episode, Coal. * Likely due to broadcasting concerns and because "fat" is a much more pejorative term in the US and Canada than in the UK, Thomas' line "You're too fat!" is changed to "You're too slow!" in the US versions. * This episode was Emu's first experience watching Thomas, as shown when he and his puppeteer Rod Hull were presenting CiTV in December 1985. Goofs * In the opening shot of the restored version, studio equipment is visible in the top-left corner. * In many scenes, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. * In one scene, Annie and Clarabel are not behind Thomas. * When Henry puffs into the junction, his brake coach is facing the wrong way. * When Thomas says "You're too fat! You need exercise!" he lets off steam. The scene then cuts to Henry briefly, but in the next scene, the steam has gone. Thomas then lets off more steam. * In the close-up of Thomas leaving the junction, Annie and Clarabel are not coupled behind him. * When Thomas says "Bother that signal! What's the matter?" the background is different showing a set of buffers, but previously, there was just bushes, this can be identified more in a deleted scene. * In the close-up of Thomas' driver, his cap's brim is broken. * The guard only has his red flag when he is said to have had two flags. * The guard is somehow bearded and shaved between scenes. * Annie still appears sad when Thomas continues moving. * Before the episode ends, a camera connector is on Thomas' front coupling rod. Merchandise * Ladybird Books - The Sad Story of Henry/Thomas's Train/Thomas and the Guard * My Thomas Story Library - Annie and Clarabel (discontinued) * Wooden Railway In Other Languages Home Media Releases Episode File:Thomas and the Guard British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the Conductor Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Thomas and the Conductor George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations